


You are mine, you shall be mine, you and I are one for ever.

by VampCupcake



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampCupcake/pseuds/VampCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote an alternative ending of the book by  J. Sheridan Le Fanu, where Laura saves Carmilla from her execution, I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine, you shall be mine, you and I are one for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to maintain the language of the 1800s in some passages even if it was quite hard, I hope I did it in the right way + I mentioned some of my favorite quotes from the book (“Darling, darling, I live in you; and you would die for me, I love you so.” “I have been in love with no one, and never shall, unless it should be with you.” “You are mine, you shall be mine, you and I are one for ever.”) and of course the title itself it's a quote from the book.

She was there, still laying into her coffin of blood. She was so beautiful, her lovely features so unique shining under the tenuous morning light. Then they took her. Three men completely immobilized her. There was another one that was standing just in front of her with a stake in his hands. I was trembling, I knew what was happening. My father hold my hand tightly.

“Don’t look, dear” he said.

But I did look instead. A horrific and violent show, that’s what it was. I saw the man who was standing in front of Carmilla staking her right in the chest. She screamed in pain so loudly it seemed inhuman, and as the stake pierced her flesh, the young lady fell on her knees, letting an enormous flow of blood stain the ground. 

Another men approached the scene with an axe in his hands, ready to put an end to the vampire’s agony. Before he could hit Carmilla, I saw her looking directly at me, with pain in her once majestic and fierce dark eyes she murmured my name so weakly, yet loud enough so I could hear it. She had such an intensity in her eyes, even near to death, it made me think about our days together at the castle, when she was my only companion. I recalled how beautiful she looked under the moonlight that pleasant night we took a ramble together. The words she used to tell me, so unusual for a friend they resembled the ones of a lover for their ardour, so intense they were still fixed into my mind so vividly.

“Darling, darling, I live in you; and you would die for me, I love you so.”  
“I have been in love with no one, and never shall, unless it should be with you.”  
“You are mine, you shall be mine, you and I are one for ever.” 

While I recalled Carmilla’s sweet words of love, the men was by now about to abruptly cut her head off.

“Stop!” I shouted as hard as I could, just in time for Lord’s sake. They were all looking at me now with shock on their faces.

“Laura, dear what are you doing?” my father asked me, but I did not answer, I instead approached Carmilla and freed her of the stake that was still in her chest. And then I said something I should have said from the very first moment.

“I cannot let you kill this lady for I sincerely love her!”

I turned to Carmilla who was now on the ground weakly smiling towards me despite her mortal wound. The shock on people’s faces grew bigger.

“How could you love her? She’s a monster! An abomination! For this she must be eliminated!” Baron Vordenburg said in disgust “Go take her!” he ordered the four men he had with him. But fortunately I was fast enough to take Baron Vordenburg’s horse that was just near us, put Carmilla on it and ran away with her.

“Forgive me, father” I was only able to shout in sobs just before running away. It was the only choice I could make to not let the woman I loved die, even if that would have meant being a traitor to the eyes of everyone, to the eyes of my father.

Vordenburg’s men were still behind us on their horses and Carmilla was dying just behind me, her head hanging on my shoulder, her opened wound still bleeding and bleeding. I had to hurry up and take her away.

So, to shook off the four men that were still chasing us, I took a secondary path that led us near a little cave. There we were safe so I entered the cave, I got off the horse and took Carmilla by her waist, her body so heavy against mine it resembled a corpse. I started panicking. I quickly put her body on the ground. She was so cold, the rosy tone of her cheeks replaced by a dead pale state. Her eyes shut and her once red lips, dry and white. 

“Carmilla, Carmilla please!” I was crying “No! You can’t leave me this way!” I sobbed hard as I was caressing her cheek “Please, don’t die!” tears slowly and painfully came down my face.

Then I remembered the peculiar nature of my beloved one. Something clicked into my mind. I took a sharp little rock that was just near me and I cut my wrist with it. I neared my bleeding wound to Carmilla’s mouth and, as soon as the first drops of my precious liquid wet her lips, she opened her eyes. She inhaled hard and coughed.

“Have some more” I offered her, so she took my arm and sucked into my wound another sip, swallowing hard.  
As she drank from the cut in my wrist I saw her chest trauma closing perfectly, as if nothing ever happened. When she finished she looked at me in the eyes with that usual intensity of hers and finally she spoke:

“Laura, you… you saved me” still staring at me she made a pause, she lightly stroked my hair, then she continued “are you conscious that after all you did you will not be able to go back?”

“I don’t care about going back, I care about you and me right now”

She smiled sweetly and she kissed me on the lips, at first tenderly, then with more passion. We hugged each other tighly.

“I love you Laura”

“I love you Carmilla”

Many weeks have passed since that day and so many things have changed, but I sincerly do not regret anything. Carmilla and I have been living in the wood, taking refuge in that small cave. I have never been so in love before. I only wish I could still see my father, Madame Perrodon and Mademoiselle De Lafontaine, I miss them very much. However I do understand that the nature of my new condition would not allow me to have any contact with them anymore, as it would surely frighten and disgust them, but it would also put them, and also myself, in extreme danger. 

“Laura, love, I have some good news” Carmilla said to me with big excitement.

“Tell me” I answered curious.

“I found out a servant of my mother was living in the zone near the abandoned village, she probably let him there on purpose to monitor me and our situation, I spoke to him and he said a carriage from my mother is passing for us today near the village”

“For us?” I asked surprised “Where are we going?”

“Paris, surely, where my mother and Matska are staying at the moment, I bet they can’t wait to meet the new member of the family” saying so, she smiled and kissed me softly, as I was myself smiling of happiness.  
Being a supernatural creature is not simple, I actually still have to get used to it, but it has for sure its positive aspects, like the possibility of living for ever with the love of my life.


End file.
